I Want More
by Sailor Star 6
Summary: In a dream is where they meet, but when the heavens play such a cruel game Usagi and Trunks appears together in reality. With all the problems that come, “Is this all a dream?” One question remains, will they feel the same?
1. The Dream

(Gasp) "The author is actually here, IMPOSSIBLE!"

Currently I'm hiding behind something in fear that someone is going to kill me for not updating for so long. I'm just about to do something that would surely just add to your anger: I'm re-writing this story. A long while ago I was going through my collection of stories, small but quite large. I stumbled across this story, I Want More. It was one of the stories that I decided to keep, in fact it is the first and the last crossover that I have. I'm sorry for my lack of update, but I just couldn't figure out anything to write; but after a long while I'm back and I have fresh ideas. The plot line is completely the same, as well as everything else, but I've improved on my works a lot. When I say a lot, I mean a lot—

Once again sorry for my lack of update, but if you continue to read I will keep writing for all your enjoyment.

Lots of Luv to you all! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z

Rating- **_Pg-13_**

Title- **_I Want More_**

Prologue- **_The Dream_**

**_MUST READ_**- Everything that is in like _italics_ are a dream. Also note the beginning symbol (--) that too signals a dream. When the _italics_ and **bold** are surrounded by ('') that is thought.

* * *

There is a fine line between reality and a dream, but sometimes it's just better to forget—

_-- Eyes of blue, hair of lavender…that was the person that this certain angel was looking for. _

_ She was alone in the woods, the soft illumed flame of the moon above gracing her features with its kind light. Her skin grew pale. Her lips grew moist. Eyes of a cerulean blue glowed out in the darkness. She was sitting towards the edge of the small lake, too far to get wet, but too close— Her lips pursed in a small pout as her eyes took in her surroundings. _

_ The smell of rain filled her nostrils, and the velvet touch of the grass below graced her fingertips. _

_"You're here."_

_ His whispers were carried through the wind and met her ears kindly. With a swift turn his breath was taken away… Long strands of gold flew in front of her face, half covering her lips, half guiding him. That pout of hers turned into a bright smile as he stepped near. "So…we meet again." Her voice sounded like chimes in mid June. Everything was perfect the way is, and the hope of staying here grew._

_"I guess so." He answered._

_ He took his place by her side, just soaking in his past memories of this place. **'Could you even consider them as memories?'** His hands had somehow made its way to her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks slowly. The face of an angel was held safely in his hands, and her eyes were forced to look into his. Blue and blue clashed…_

_"They say…that your eyes express all…"_

_ Her soft whispers sent him grinning as he closed the gap, but before he did, she murmured out another question: "Do you think that this world really exist?" He mumbled a "…yes…" into her lips, which sent her into a fit of giggles. Taking a breather, they parted. _

_"Do you think that this is all a dream?"_

_ So many questions, so little time—_

_ He shushed her again with his lips. Silencing all that was said, and yet he answered them…all within that kiss. _

_ They had rolled themselves into water. Both still too preoccupied with each other to notice that they were actually sinking. The coldness was replaced with the warmth of body heat. The suffocation from lack of air was replaced with each other's breath. Arriving at the top they laughter rang through the night._

_"Bliss?"_

_"Sheer bliss…" --_

**_(Moon's World)_**

Usagi woke up with a start. She was completely out of breath, completely soaking wet from sweat. Shaking her head lightly she lifted herself from the bed. Before stepping off her fingers mindlessly traced her lips.

"Damn," she cursed

'Ended too soon' 

**_(Z World)_**

"Not again."

His soft whispers were sounded through the air.

"Too bad you're not real."

…

**_In someway it was blissful to know that when in sleep, you'd have something waiting._**

**_In someway it was hurtful…_**

**_In someway it was completely deceitful._**

**_All in all they had no regrets._**

* * *

Well there you have it. A beginning. I hope that you'll all like this re-write. I didn't get too far last time, but I promise that I will this!

Chapter One- **_Going Wrong_**

**_Summary_**- It was just one bad thing after another. One bad event after the other…but through all these bad things there is always a silver lining.

**_A/N_**- Well that's that. Enjoy! And remember to leave me a review!

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


	2. Going Wrong

(Whispers) Meep.

Hello! I'm terribly sorry for the long, long wait, I've just been too preoccupied with school, and then the other stories that I have to finish. It took one review to remind me that I _must_ update. It's been too long, and I hope that you'll all forgive me. I'm glad that some of you have come back to read this, and I'm sorry that it took me so long. As for new readers, I welcome you gladly. There was someone who asked me to mail them the original, and I hope that I answered you—but if I didn't then I'm answering you now. I'm terribly sorry, but that story is long gone, it wasn't even that good. In fact, it was quite—quite bad. Enjoy this one, and I assure you that if you're patient you will know the end. I'm so sorry everyone, I hope I can do better, but all I can give you at this moment, is a long, long chapter. Until next time, enjoy and do remember to leave me a little something. It always helps; I'm just too greedy. (Grins)

Once again sorry…and do enjoy!

Luv to everyone, and hopefully some luv to me.

Chapter One- **_Going Wrong_**

_**MUST READ-** Everything that is in like italics are a dream. Also note the beginning symbol (--) that too signals a dream. When the italics and bold are surrounded by ('') that is thought._

* * *

**_(Moon's World)_**

She hulled herself out of bed that morning, the thoughts of a certain someone still fresh within her mind. _'I'm not cheating…am I?' _Shaking her head lightly made that blonde halo quake, she refused to believe such thoughts. Such ridiculous thoughts. Everyone dreams, there is nothing wrong with a simple dream—

"Keep saying that Usa, and maybe you'll start to believe it." She muttered out.

Alone and completely alone, she was taking one hell of a long time getting ready. School wasn't exactly her best forte, heck she'd wouldn't go if she didn't _have_ to. She tried, she did, but things don't always go exactly as one would hope. Cruel irony it is, when one would want something to happen, it never does, but then just the opposite, things you don't—do.

Pulling on that same skirt, and that shirt, she was on her way. School uniforms can be such a hassle. Scoffing slightly she made her way downstairs only to meet her brother's surprise glare.

Shingo, at the age of a preteen was especially on her last nerves. He'd knows just the things to say to get her into a mad fit. _'Today, today I'm going to ignore him.'_

"Up so early?"

"Why not?"

"You're not that type."

"…"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I don't think that, that is any of your business, so shove off Shingo, I'm not in the mood."

"Girls and pms…"

He turned around laughing and just disappeared from her sight.

…

"Get out your books and turn to page 224…we start off with…"

And that's all she heard.

_-- Snow blew wildly, it was a winter wonderland, and yet a man's worst nightmare. The temperature was below zero, and the winds thrashed around violently._

_"Trunks?" She screamed._

_Blonde blew around her wildly as if trying to protect the angel from within. Her blue eyes were that of the image of ice, cerulean blue they were, but they held this icy, unforgettable glitter. Was she crying? Her vision blurred and she tried her best to remain calm and warm. Arms wrapped around her petite body, lips muttering nonchalant babbles, teeth chattering, cheeks a flush, she fell into a deep slumber._

_The cold was somewhat good in a way. It gave that numbing feeling, after a minute or so, one can no longer feel the cold; one can no longer feel the pain, or **any** kind of emotion at all. _

_…_

_She moaned softly, no thoughts or questions of her whereabouts. She didn't know how long she was asleep, but felt very warm at where she was. Her fingers pressed lightly on whatever was underneath her. It was soft, yet rough…but oh extremely soft. Letting out a small moan, she cuddled closer. Her hair covered, whatever it was, giving it a somewhat clock of sheer gold. Her naked body covered, whatever it was, soaking in its warmth, and in return, giving, whatever it was, **her** warmth. _

_Black lashes fluttered open, to once again reveal those pools of a different blue. There was a fire nearby, and her blue eyes glowed red with the image of the crackling fire dancing within its depths. A gasp was heard as she stared wide mouth at the man below her. She was just about to run, but was afraid of waking him. She was just about to scream, but was afraid of awaking him. _

_Red adorned her cheeks as she numbly touched his lips. Her fingers graced over those duos, with curiosity of what happened—or never happened. Taking a small peek beneath the covers, she was glad to find that she still had two undergarments on, and he a single one. Nothing happened, but all the same something happened. Settling herself down again upon his chest, his chiseled chest, she went back to sleep. _

_She thought he was asleep, and he **was** until those scented fingers danced over his lips. He fought the urge to smile, he fought the urge to laugh, and thankfully his self-control won. He opened one eye and then the other to only take in the sweet image before him. His eyes were that of the icy blue, and not even the fire could change its cold glare. Hair of lavender didn't even compare to the blinding gold that met his eyes. She was cloaking him, like a blanket would a child, and everything was alright._

_"Usagi, Usagi, when do you learn?"_

_His whispers were quiet, he knew for a fact that she was asleep, and that made it all the more better. He was perhaps crazy for waiting until someone is asleep to talk to them, but he like the way that it appeared—he knows that they would know when they awake, but at the same time, the subconscious blocks out those certain things, and one can only remember bits and parts._

_His arms were draped upon her in a protective manner, and a small sigh left his lips to feel her cuddling even closer. Was that possible? _

_"Falling asleep in the snow."_

_He chuckled._

_"You could've died out there, you should thank me."_

_His head nodded in agreement. _

_"It's a good thing that I was there…"_

_…_

_Now let me tell **you** something. It was cold and unbarring that weather. They say that one can die from being too cold, and worst thing ever to do—when your fingers are numb, and your body shuts down, falling asleep will only lead you to a silent, painless death. _

_…_

_"I found you remember? Buried in the snow."_

_His hands stroked her hair lovingly._

_"You were muttering something under your breath, that I couldn't exactly hear…"_

_He smiled._

_"I knew nothing bad would happen…because I would never let anything bad happen, at least not to you."_

_His smile grew._

_"I did something that I'd thought you'd hate me for…school is good, I learned something useful."_

_His hold on her tightened._

_"Body heat is always the best cure."_

_A smirk appeared on his lips, and for a briefing moment he look entirely, completely like Vegeta. _

_"Remember when you asked me, if I thought this was real?"_

_She let out a small sneeze, and held on tighter._

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

_He chuckled and then continued:_

_"I said yes…didn't I? Then this happened…You know. Real or not, I'm glad that I have an escape, from the worlds problems."_

_She kissed his chest, silencing him. _

_"…"_

_And that was it, it was over and done. She disappeared just like that. The fire vanished, along with the cave. There was no longer snow. Her soft special scent was replaced with what smelled like burnt toast? _

_"USAGI!" He questioned. --_

**_(Z World)_**

With a thump, he was rudely awaked to the sound of his father's voice, and a blast of energy slightly burnt his hair. That woke him up. Groaning slightly he crawled back into bed and under the covers.

"Damn that women. Brat wake up!"

"Dad…it's Saturday…"

"You've got training, and a haircut appointment."

The large lump rose with haste, though muffled it was certainly heard, "I don't need a haircut."

"Shut the hell up brat, your hair is too long that I've begun to mistaken you as a girl."

With a small grunt, he left.

**_(Moon World) _**

"Question two, Usagi—Usagi? Usagi. TSUKINO!"

The loud overbearing voice sent the poor sleeping blonde to the ground with a thump. Her head banged loudly upon the floor, and her skirt rose way above the respected measure—giving quite a nice view to her male classmates. Blonde strands spreading out messily around her, she was basically a large peachy colored heap.

A ruler was snapped in half and that certainly sent our hero in a rush. Her head shot up, just like that, and the pain was forgotten, she scrambled to her seat, and desperately tried to regain the last pieces of her dignity.

"Detention miss Tsukino, is my class that boring?"

His voice merged with the different low and silent chatter of her fellow classmates, and her eyes simply wondered off to a nearby window…

It was a nice day out. Blue like the sea with nice cotton like clouds that drifted by, oh how she wished to be out there instead of in this stuffy classroom. Her head was now safely placed between her arms, resting peacefully upon her soft flesh. Eyes wondered from tree to tree, flower to flower, cloud to cloud, Mamoru to girl—what? Wait.

Her head rose, and her eyes squinted, body leaning forward and to her horror, it was…Mamoru. Her hands were clench, her eyes watering. She couldn't hear what they were saying, she didn't know what exactly she was seeing, but one thing answered everything. Her—**_her_** lover leaned in for a kiss. Mouth agape, eyes wide in horror, tears streaming, she looked like a crazed fool.

Usagi was quickly gaining the attention of her peers. The soft whispering that rang through her ears, her teacher's concerned voice, and her friends' concerned fear. She was furious, and her actions told all. Standing up abruptly certainly shocked everyone, but what shocked them even more was when she left without a word, and without a reason…or so they thought.

**_(Z World) _**

Energy blasts were shooting from every which direction, and Vegeta's bickering, low and menacing filled the gravity chamber.

"Move faster man, you're no longer a boy."

He was growing frustrated, angry, and plainly tired. His father didn't understand!

"I'm not my usual self today dad. I'm just tired."

"Tired. You've been associating with that offspring for too long, he's rubbing off on you."

"I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Don't whine with me boy. The things you do to satiate yourself is disgusting, but that shouldn't get in the way of your training."

"I don't do that!"

"Oh, bad dream? I swear that damn woman spoils you brats to every extent. It wouldn't surprise me if you wake up a fat, weak, purple-haired nullity."

His father had a tinge of sarcasm in his voice, but who could tell while he was beating the crap out of you?

Trunks exited the gravity chamber with a smirk on his face. He let his father beat him, he knew that, and his father probably knew that too.

Flopping onto the couch he let out a loud yawn. He was sweaty, but surprisingly didn't have that nauseating odor, he smelled like cologne—how strange. His hair was dripping wet, from the bottle of water that he dumped on his head a few minutes earlier. He was wearing a pair of plain dark purple boxers, and that was it.

"Usagi, Usagi…" he mused out.

A smile graced his face and he smothered a pillow.

"You better watch that. Your father might see."

The deep amusing sound of laughter filled the living room, followed by the face of non-other then Goten. The black haired youth was certainly a sight for soar eyes.

"What do you what?" Trunks gruffly asked.

There was no answer, the simple movement in the couch told…basically nothing.

"Who's the girl?"

"…"

"Girl. Trunks."

"What are you talking about?"

Goten let out a sneaking snicker, and his oxen eyes glimmered dangerously. Arms crossed, he gave Trunks a light kick, which sent the lavender haired youth to the ground. Trunks didn't move though, he merely stayed sprawled out across the soft-carpeted living room floor.

"I hear that…things happen here at…night…"

That certainly woke him up. Growling slightly he answered, "Don't pay attention to the all grand high Vegeta."

"You can't lie to me. And besides I've slept over here in the past week…and I've heard some strange things."

Goten's laughter filled the room once again, and you could almost see the flushed face of the half-blooded sayian prince.

"Ah…what is her name again? Yoko? No-no…that wasn't it. Damn my short attention span."

Unbeknownst to the other half sayian, Trunks had lulled off in the middle of his thinking…

-- _"Body heat is always the best cure."_

_A smirk appeared on his lips, and for a briefing moment he look entirely, completely like Vegeta. _

_"Remember when you asked me, if I thought this was real?"_

_She let out a small sneeze, and held on tighter._

_"I'll take that as a yes." --_

He sighed happily, and just continued to drift further into a humble, rest-filled sleep, but little did he know that dreams do come true.

* * *

I do believe that, that is long enough, or I hope. Truly sorry, I'll get better on updating…I hope. Hope you liked it! Review!

Chapter Two- **_New World_**

**_Summary_**- Be careful what you wish for, it may just come true. Alone—at least that's what she thought. When you come face to face with someone who fulfilled your wildest dreams, but when reality hits and you find out that it's not real…but oh how wrong can one girl be?

**_A/N_**- I really hope that you guys liked it. And do review, it so helps me. (smiles)

Ja Ne!

Remember to leave me something!


End file.
